


Information Overload

by HMSquared



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Dialogue, Developing Relationship, During Canon, F/M, Hearing Voices, Panic, Season/Series 01, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Wraith never expected to care. Yet she fell for the marble-mouthed kid anyway.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 31





	Information Overload

When Wraith initially joined the Apex Games, she was a scarred woman. Racked with amnesia and unfamiliar of her surroundings, she trusted no one. At least, that was the plan.

One afternoon, a brown-haired man walked up to her. He was dressed in a yellow jumpsuit and black fingerless gloves. Wraith watched as he extended one hand.

“Hi, I’m Mirage. What’s your name?” Shit, she didn’t have a name.

“Wraith. You trying to flirt with me?” He frowned.

“Did it come across that way?” Mirage flashed Wraith a flirty smile. “Should it?” She rolled her eyes. “You joining me for lunch?” And sure enough, she sat down next to him.

Mirage talked a LOT. Yet somehow Wraith didn’t mind. Half of his stories were made up, but all she did was listen.

By the time lunch was over, she couldn’t stop thinking about the marble-mouthed trickster.

A few weeks later, they were put on a team together. The third member was a MRVN unit named Pathfinder. Wraith expected him to be an asshole, but he was alright. She listened as Mirage explained their history; apparently, he’d gotten Pathfinder into the Games originally.

Wraith saved the trickster’s life five minutes in. When he didn’t even say thank you, she wrinkled her nose but kept quiet. Then Pathfinder suggested the marketplace for looting. They both nodded.

She followed Mirage inside, then disappeared behind one of the crates. Pathfinder grappled up to the roof. It was deathly silent.

_ Shooter, move. _

Wraith spun around, pistol at the ready. A bullet slammed into her knee and she crashed to the floor. Standing over her was Bangalore, who Mirage described as an arrogant woman.

“Did your weapon malfunction? Or did you?” Yep, definitely arrogant. Before anything could happen, there was a loud crash. In sprinted Mirage.

“Now you see me,” Bangalore fired, the decoy bursting apart, “now you don’t!” Suddenly he was to her right, Wingman under her ear. “Sorry, did I confuse you?”

“Mother--” Bang. Wraith couldn’t help but grin. Mirage helped her up with a shake of the head. She didn’t care.

They were arguing over a box of loot. Wraith said she saved Mirage’s life. He replied with the same reasoning. Pathfinder raised his hand.

“With ten kills, I think the supplies should go to me.” His teammates were suspicious.

“That’s a made-up number,” Mirage scoffed. Wraith involuntarily grinned. Pathfinder’s hand fell in disappointment. “Right, so I think we can all agree I’m…”

His words faded away as Wraith’s eyes turned white. The voices in her head got louder.

_ They know where you are. _

_ They’re going to kill you. _

_ They’re going to kill Mirage. _

_ They’re going to kill Mirage. _

Everything moved in slow motion. Wraith saw the grenade soar toward them. Pathfinder and Mirage didn’t notice. Opening a portal, she reached for his hand. The voices shouted again.

_ Move, now! _

Wraith’s hand grazed Mirage’s wrist. He looked over and finally saw the panic in her eyes. The portal slammed shut, an explosion filling her ears.

She came out on a grassy hill near the shack. Wraith saw smoke billowing from the windows. Getting out her sniper rifle, she aimed.

Gibraltar, Lifeline, and Bloodhound were inside. The man who called everyone “brother” was closest to her teammate’s corpses. Smirking, Wraith fired.

They went down like stones. Sensing no one else around, she slid down the hill. The shack’s door lay off its hinges.

Inside, it was a horror show. Five corpses, two with blinking orange banners, lay at her feet. Wraith glanced over each of them...then her eyes landed on Mirage.

He was face-down, arms splayed out in an uncomfortable position. Wraith blinked, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

It was just one match. None of them were truly dead. But as she moved to pick up Mirage’s banner, Wraith’s chest tightened. Her knees buckled.

Lying in a pathetic heap on the floor, she reached for Mirage’s arm. Wraith picked up the banner and, after a moment, squeezed the trickster’s fingers. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

Time to go.

Mirage woke up in a rush, taking in giant gulps of air. Next to him, Pathfinder rose in a daze. They stumbled to the drop ship.

Wraith was waiting for them below, counting the seconds as they passed. It felt like an eternity before the doors opened.

Pathfinder landed first. She handed him his banner, then turned to Mirage. In the afternoon sun, he looked perfect. Wraith slowly handed his banner over.

“You okay?” The trickster’s concern was genuine. She shrugged in an attempt to pass it off.

“I will be once we win.” Mirage looked unsure; Pathfinder nodded enthusiastically. The trio of misfits went to find Caustic.

They won. Wraith nearly collapsed when she heard it. Pathfinder high-fived her. Mirage was smiling.

The ride back was quiet, for all three champions were tired and sweaty. Wraith brushed a strand of hair away. After a moment, she saw Mirage do the same to his own head.

Pathfinder was already gone by the time Wraith finished turning in her things. Mirage stood at the end of the hall, waiting for her.

“Good job out there today.” She nodded, too tired for words. Gestures, on the other hand…

Crossing the room, Wraith pulled Mirage into a hug. He jumped, initially startled but not offended by her sweatiness. She clung to his equally sweaty jacket.

“Don’t ever do that again.” He knew what she was talking about. Mirage nodded.

“You got it.” The duo fell silent, refusing to let go.


End file.
